Baby Wanna Bottle?
by lady rae
Summary: The sequel of What If... they babysit for the couple


"Baby Wanna Bottle?"  
  
By: lady rae  
Remember baby Ran? Well He's now a year old Yehey!!! "Usually babies are very energetic  
at this age.." Omi said as he fixed Ran's bed. (To clear things up, Ran stays in two places. Every week ends  
he stays st his Uncle Omi's apartment and at weekdays he stays with his parents. Ok back to the story!) "I don't see  
why you like taking care of him!!" Youhji said as measured the powdered milk on a bottle" "Well, he's really  
Kawaii!!! And I enjoy taking care of him" Ken butts-in while he washed Rans dresses. "I was TALKING TO OMI!!  
I wasn't asking you! Baka-ro!!" As they were fighting....as usual....someone came knocking the door. "Omi?  
Let us in...Ken..Youhji?" It was Aya. "Is it Saturday already?" Omi asked as he opened the door. "Hi guys!  
Sorry we had to come here in such short notice!" Sakura said as she held the sleeping baby Ran on her arms.  
"We need to go to Sakuras doctor. She's expecting another one..." Aya explained. "WHOOOO!!!! Nice going Aya!  
You sly...you...uhhh...ok..forget I said that!!" Youhji said as he saw Aya a little irritated. "We need you   
guys to take care of Ran for us. It won't be long till we get back." Sakura said as the baby stretched and  
yawned. The first person he saw was his favorite Uncle, Omi. "Oh..Hi Baby Ran!! You're awake, Come here!!"  
As usual the baby went with Omi. "Sure, well take care of him! We're not doing anything right now so it won't  
be such trouble!" Ken smiled as the couple went on their way.   
Youhji closed the door "How is baby Ran?  
Did you miss Un'ca Omi?? Wanna play huh?!!" Omi said as he hugged the baby and kissed his cheeks (how I envy  
that brat!!) "Ok...You do that and I'll stay here!!" Youhji sat on the couch where Omi was. The baby looked  
at Youhji, laughed and pulled Youhji's hair "YEOWWWW!!! STUPID KID!!!" he yelled. "Hey stop yelling at Baby  
Ran..he didn't mean it!" Omi pulled back Baby Ran. The baby slowly frowned and later on cried and held Omi's  
shirt and rubbed his face on it. Ken heared the baby cry and offered it a toy but he won't shut up......er...  
stop crying. "Look what you did!! Shhhhhhh!! Baby Ran. It's alright Un'ca Youhji is not mad at you! Right  
Youhji-kun?!!" Omi said as he patted the babys back. "Alright...sorry Ran." Youhji whispered. The baby, as if  
he could understand, stopped from crying and laughed. Ran stretched out his arms towards his Uncle Youhji  
"He wants you to carry him. Youhji hold him!!" Omi stretched his arms and gave the baby to Youhji. As the  
Balinese looked at the baby "Hey he looks a lot more like a girl he loks like Sakura...with red hair...."  
Youhji smiled. as he held the baby closer to his chest he felt something hot...and wet! "K'so!!! RAN peed  
on my shirt!!" Youhji gave the baby to Omi as he laughed. "Ken it's your turn!!!" Omi gave the baby to Ken  
"Ok baby Ran let's change your........" as Ken opened teh babys diaper he once again peed "......diaper...  
OK I KNOW THIS IS FUNNY FOR YOU AND YOU DID IT TO ME FOR THE TENTH TIME!!! OMI YOU FIX HIM!!" Ken said as  
he followed Youhji to change. "Ok Baby Ran...let's get you changed!!" The baby followed Omi's orders and in   
no time, was cahnged to a fresh new diaper. "Ok time to play!!" Ken said as he went in the sala and raised  
Ran up in the air. "WAHHHHHHH!" the baby cried "Ok......you hate me that much huh?..." Ken groaned and frowned  
Omi chuckled "Iie Ken, he's just hungry it's his feeding time....here baby Ran drink your milk...there" he gave  
the bottle to Ran. As the baby started drinking his milk Ken cradled him and hummed a lullabye. In no time  
the baby fell asleep in Ken's arms. "Look he's sleeping!"Ken whispered to Omi as he gently laid the baby  
down his crib. Ran was soon followed to dreamland by Ken, Youhji and Omi.   
****************  
  
Two hours passed, Omi woke up "*Yawns* Ok baby Ran time for your....." When Omi looked at the crib Ran was gone.   
"Ran's gone KEN-KUN!!! KEN-KUN!!" Omi yelled. "Na...ni??" Ken yawned "RAN'S GONE!!!" Omi once again screamed.   
"NANI?!!!! Isn't he in the crib? On the floor??? Where's Youhji?!!" Ken started panicking. "Worry about Youhji-Kun   
later now we better find Ran!! Or else Aya will kill us!! Not to mention Sakura too!!" Omi said as he held his  
hair with both his hands while looking aroun. As the two started kneeling on the floor, and looking at the  
drawers (Hey they were despirate!!) someone was knocking at the door. It was the couple. "Oh no!! They're here!!  
What are we gonna do??" Omi asked Ken "Don't open the door" "Won't they suspect that somehting bad had happen?"  
"Yeah you're right.." "*Knocks the door* Omi? Ken? Youhji?" Aya's voice echoed. Omi opened the dood and blocked  
the view of his room "HEY!! Aya! Sakura! So what's the news?" Omi asked to buy some time. "Great news!! We're   
gonna have another baby." Sakura said as she held her stomach. "Yeah and maybe this time it's a girl!" Aya smiled  
"Well good for you!!.....Ummm...." Omi kept on looking at his back for Ken. "Thanks again for thaking care of  
Ran....Where's my handsome son?? Where is my boy..." Aya smiled "Well...ummmm..."Omi started sweating. "Here he is!"  
Youhji said coming from his apartment holding the sleeping baby. "There he is....Thanks again we better go tuck   
Ran in!" Sakura said "Anytime!" Youhji said as the couple left. When Youhji turned to Omi's room, he saw the  
two on the floor exhausted. "What happened to you two?" Youhji asked as he flicked a cigar and started to laugh  
The two replied breathlessly "DON'T ASK!!"  
THE END  
  
****************  
Ok i promise this is the last part!!  
unless you guys wanna continue the story just say it!  
i would like that very much!! 


End file.
